soturifandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Soturi
"Don't you know that absolute power leads to ultimate peace? Power ain't nothin' if you don't use it. I call it a sin not to rule the world if you've been blessed with the strength. But all is lost, the world is full of chaos and pain, it's time for someone to take control. It's time for someone to use absolute power for the cause of ultimate peace! It's time someone rid the world conflict and allow all men and women, young and old to live in tranquility. It is time for the Soturi to become God where God has failed." -Dio Soturi Personality Of all the Soturi Dio is by far the most relaxed and easy going of them all. From the outside it will always seem like he takes nothing seriously, making comedic quips about rather important topics at any chance he gets. Though this is how he acts 90% of the time the other 10% is a part of himself he isn't fond of showing. Underneath his childish ways lies a mind that takes pleasure in observing people, places, events and then analyzing them down to the most minute detail to come up with some form of counter to it. Because of this Dio prides himself on being a self proclaimed strategist, a self given title he has yet to let down. Along with his analytic mind is his mean streak or rather evil streak if one were to call it that. When faced against an enemy or someone who has out right angered him he shows no mercy or humanity be it towards women or children. Bio Dio was born with very odd conditions applied to him. By odd this doesn't mean that his parents cursed him or wish for him to have great power, by all means he was brought into the world normally. What was odd is that he was glowing, like light, radiating as if he were a miniature sun. A few days after his birth multiple seals were placed upon him to suppress this strange power, seals that he would remove as he aged. Each seal that was removed showed that he had gained more control over his power. By the time he reached adulthood he had removed all but one seal, a seal that will keep him from tapping into his full power and one he would use as his personal motif. Dio would find out later in life that he was the bastard child of Asher Cappadocia being raised his brother, Apollonius, who helped him hone his mind and body for combat along with teaching him further control of his natural born powers. Passive Abilities LIGHT GOD Many people refer to Dio as the God of Light or a Light God, this is only half true. Dio is in fact the God of Light but he is also light itself. He is all forms of light imaginable including UV which he favors when facing creatures of the night. While he is literally light he isnt invincible since he does have a solid form, a form he needs to remained anchored to the world. SPEED OF LIGHT Dio has the ability to move at any speed he chooses however his top speed is the speed of light. He typically doesn't move at this speed since most living beings can't track him when moving at superhuman speeds. OMNIPOTENT LIGHT (REFLECTION) A natural ability that light possess is the ability to reflect off of objects and this extends to Dio but to a more extreme case. Anything that light touches, he can touch/travel to as a result he can travel vast distances in an instant so long as there is a viable source of light. He also uses this ability to extend his sense of sight and hearing to everything that the light touches as well. The down side is this power can be stopped by the shade of buildings or trees and the only time it can be used at night is during a full moon. SPEED ENHANCED STRENGTH Dio's normal strength is impressive but can be outclassed by greater foes however using his speed he can enhance his strength depending on how fast he moves. At its weakest it can knock an opponent back a few meters while at its strongest it can liquefy objects. Active Abilities LIGHT ENERGY Dio can create light based energy attacks at will, from small beams that pierce objects to larger blasts that have explosive results. He can use these abilities from his own body however when out in daylight his creativity becomes limitless, bringing down energy beams from the sky and ground. ASCENSION Dio can raise his power to higher levels by ascending, turning his skin ivory white and his hair a lavender color. This form grants him access to his more extreme abilities such as moving so fast that time stands still for him. TIME STOP After ascension Dio can move so fast that he removes himself from the grasp of time. While he himself isn't stopping time he still considers it a time stopping ability since once he does this no one can physically track him unless they too can remove themselves from time's grasp. At the moment only his sister can counter this ability. LIMIT BREAK ASCENSION The seal that Dio hasn't broken since his birth plays an important role in this final transformation. Once he ascends the first time he can remove the seal and use his full power. This power turns him into light, a living star that walks the planet. He can create unlimited light and even bring daytime to parts of the world where it should be night. He has never shown this form to anyone, telling only his close family members about it. The only scenario where Dio will release this power is a world ending one. Weapon Abilities ENCHANTED HALBERD This is a simple weapon used by Dio, it is enchanted to never break or dull no matter the stress it is put under. Such an enchantment seems trivial and rather easy to create however in the hands of Dio it is a threat. He keeps it in a pocket dimension that he reaches into by moving at the speed of light. Category:Soturi Category:Administrator Category:Prefect